1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counter-flow square type cooling tower with a sprinkler placed inside thereof.
2. Discussion of Background
There has so far been known a counter-flow square type cooling tower having a rectangular casing body in transverse cross-section. In the cooling tower, a filling for heat exchanging or a closed type heat exchanging unit is supported. A sprinkler type water spraying device with a plurality of sprinkler pipes is supported above the filling for heat exchanging or the closed type heat exchanging unit to spray the water on it. The water spraying device is rotatably held by a vertical hollow shaft through which the water is fed. A fan is placed above the water spraying device and in the air discharging port formed in the casing body.
In such counter-flow square type cooling tower, the water spraying device is rotated around the vertical hollow shaft to spray the water on the filling or the heat exchanging unit placed in the rectangular-shaped casing body. In this cooling tower, although the water is sufficiently sprayed onto the portion of the filling or the closed type heat exchanging unit in the central area of the rectangular-shaped casing, the cooling water does not reach the corner portions of the rectangular cooling body, whereby no water is supplied to the portion of the filling or the heat exchanging unit at the corner portions.
FIG. 3 shows a conventional counter-flow square type cooling tower A having a closed-type heat exchanger 10. A sprinkler 12 is disposed in the cooling tower casing body 11.
The closed-type heat exchanger 10 is supported below the sprinkler 12 in the casing body 11.
There is formed a water basin 13 at the bottom of the casing body 11. The water basin 13 is communicated with the sprinkler 12 by means of a vertical pipe 14 extending vertically at the outside of the casing body 11 and a suction pump 15, which constitute a cooling water circulating means, whereby the water in the water basin 13 is supplied to the sprinkler 12 by driving the pump 15. A plurality of louvers 16 are formed at the lower side surfaces of the casing body 11, and a fan 24 is supported above the sprinkler and in the air discharging port formed at the top of the casing body 11. When the fan is driven, air sucked through the louvers 16 is forced upwardly in the casing body 11, and at the same time, the cooling water sprayed from the sprinkler 12 falls downwardly, whereby the upwardly supplied air and the downwardly falling water are brought to mutual contact with each other to perform counter-flow type heat exchanging. Thus, a cooling medium flowing in the closed-type heat exchanger 10 is cooled, and at the same time, the cooling water sprayed from the sprinkler, the temperature of which is elevated by cooling the water flowing in the heat exchanger 10, is cooled by the air by latent heat effect. Thus, the water cooled by the air is collected in the water basin 13, and it is circulated again to the sprinkler 12.
In the operation of the conventional cooling tower, there is little heat exchanging effect between the air sucked through the louvers 16 and the water falling from the sprinkler at the corner portions in the casing body 11. Accordingly, at each of the corner portions, the air sucked through the louvers 16 is discharged through the discharging port by the fan without suffuring any resistance of the water; namely, it is discharged through the air discharging port in a state substantially free from a load. In the case of the cooling tower using the filling for heat exchanging, especially, the volume of the filling in the corner portions to which there is only a small supply of water, is about 20% of the entire volume. Accordingly, the heat exchanging efficiency of the cooling tower is low.
The above-mentioned problem is caused in a counter-flow square type cooling tower having a filling for heat exchanging disposed facing the louvers in addition to the above-mentioned filling for heat exchanging.